Bittersweet Days
by XBr03kenfaithX
Summary: The prequel to my stories "Someone Saved My Life Tonight 1 and 2." Couple: Sam/Castiel and One-sided Dean/Castiel. Warnings: OCCness, spelling errors, Sick Parent, Sexual abuse, Child abuse neglect, and more angst.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but, I do own the plot.

A/N: This is the prequel to my other 2 stories "Someone saved my life tonight, and Someone saved my life tonight 2." Now, the beginning chapter starts before Castiel and his family moved to Lawrence and meet Dean and Sam. If you read my 1st story you'll know Cas's mom is based on my mom and what happened to her. I really didn't give Castiel's Mom as name I couldn't think of what character from the show she can be whoever you want to pair Chuck with.

Pairings: SamxCastiel, One-sided DeanxCastiel.

Warnings: Sick Parent, Sexual abuse, Child abuse neglect, and more angst.

"And this part was for her."- This chapter is dedicated to my mom is difficult to write this chapter.

13 year-old Castiel "Cas" Shurley-Novak quickly shut-off his alarm clock and reached to put on his glasses. "Hey kid, you're up." Castiel's older brother Lucifer was standing in the door way. "You can help me get everyone else up. I made waffles. "For being named after the devil Lucifer was far from evil. Sure he could be pretty mean sometimes, but he cared a lot about the family.

Lucifer was a bit rebellious though. Lucifer was second oldest he was 18. Lucifer was graduating next year. Lucifer could have moved out and lived with Michael (22) and Raphael (18) Instead he chose to stay at home when their mom got sick. Castiel nodded and went to wake up Gabriel (16), Balthazar (14), Inias (5), and Samandriel (2). Everyone else got up expect Gabriel. "I'll get him." Lucifer said Castiel took Inias and Samandriel downstairs. As he was walking down stairs he heard Lucifer threaten that he would get rid of Gabriel's sweets and force him to eat a whole can of beets. Gabriel's most hated vegetable.

Anna (15) was sitting the kitchen, "Hey guys." Cas smiled and took the two younger boys from Cas. "Can stay home with Mom and Samandriel today? You have a half-day today everyone else has to stay the whole day and you never miss school. The 13-year old nodded his head happy to help. Usually their Mother would insist she was fine. Their Mother hated being a burden on anyone. Lately their mother had been getting worse. The chemo was affecting her more. Now after her chemo she had to get a shot which caused her to having trouble walking. It was hard when their mother had gotten sick

. She was always the rock. She had a big heart. She had married their father young. Although they came from different backgrounds they still managed to fall in love. They both wanted a big family. After having Michael and Lucifer, the doctor told their mother that she might not be able have children. So they adopted Raphael. The doctor was wrong because their mother ended up having many more kids. "Good morning Cassy." A voice said softly. Castiel turned to see their mother limping down stairs. Their mother had been a beautiful woman, with Blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the female version of Lucifer. Although her mother often said that Castiel was more like her. Castiel had her eyes and acted like her the most. "Lucifer may look like me but, he's exactly like your Dad that's why they butt heads so much. You the one that's like me, my little Angel of Thursday."

"You shouldn't be trying to come down stairs mom." Castiel's voice was laced with concern, as he walked over to help her to the couch. "I'm fine I was just sick of sitting in my room by myself." After helping her to the couch Castiel takes his mother's favorite afghan and wraps it around her. "I'm going stay home today Mom ok? I have a half day today and it's not like we're doing anything." "Well, ok but, everyone else it going to school." The 13-year old knew his mom had only said ok because she was feeling bad that day and trying to hide it.

"I'll get you something to eat. Do you want a waffle?" His mother shook her head no. Cas walked away to and decided to get his mother toast instead and milk. "Mom up?" Anna asked. He nodded. Afterwards Cas got himself breakfast.

Eventually everyone but Samandriel and Cas shuffled off to school after giving their mother a hug and a kiss. It was almost noon when Castiel put down his littlest brother for a nap. "Cassy, why don't you watch a movie with me?" His mother suggested. "Sure mom what do you want to watch?" Cas asked. "Let's watch _the Hannibal Lector _movie series together." Cas almost laugh it was hard to believe a kind hearted women like his mother favorite movie was about a cannibal. Castiel popped the 1st movie in the series in the DVD player and sat down next to his mom on the couch. "Thanks Cassy, I don't know how much time I have left…." Her voice trailed off. "You take such good care of me, and you always make an effort to spend time with me." "Of course Mom, and don't talk like that let's just take one day at a time." Castiel told his mom before turning back to the movie.

A/N: No Dean or Sam yet. They won't show up until chapter 3. If you read my tumblr you'll know I have this idea for a filthy one-shot that isn't Dean/Castiel or Dean/Sam. I don't even want to say the couple I'm going to hell seriously. It's involves cross-dressing, a slutly school girl outfit, and other kinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 2: Dean and Sam soon I promise.

Dead. His mother was dead. The funeral was tomorrow. Castiel laid in bed and thought about one of the last conversations that he had with his mother.

"_You know I'll love you no matter what right Cassy?" His mom asked. _

"_Of course Mom." _

"_Remember you can love someone not matter what gender, race, religion, or background."_

_It wasn't a surprise. It was true the Novak's worshiped God and went to church but, their parent's always believed God wouldn't punish someone because of who they loved. _

_Castiel wondered why his mother brought this up. Maybe she knew something that Castiel had always known deep down. That was that Cas liked men more that he did women. Cas had never voiced his sexuality or the fact that he preferred men to women. _

"_I know." Castiel said. _

"_I know you'll help take care of the family when I'm gone but, make sure you take care of yourself too. "_

"_Of course Mom." _

A dark figure opened the door to Castiel and Balthazar's room. Without his glasses Cas's version was blurry. The 13-year old didn't realize that it was his older brother Lucifer.

"Hey you're up Cassy."

"Lucifer what's going on?" the 13 year-old saw that his brother had duffle bags and his guitar strapped on his back.

"I'm leaving Castiel-my peculiar little brother."

Cas sat up in bed. "No you can't. Mom's funeral is tomorrow."

Lucifer patted his brother's head. "Sorry, Cassy. I just can't stay. Look after the young ones. Watch out for Michael and Raphael. Maybe I'll come back."

"I love you Lucifer."

Lucifer smirked "Same to you kid." Lucifer patted his brother's head and left.

They had the funeral service. The Novak children's mother had wanted to be cremated and she was. Her ashes and urn would be buried on her family plot in her hometown of Lawrence, Kanas. His father told the family that they would be packing up and moving in the summer after school ended.

"A new town will do us good." Their father told them this morning. Samandriel sat on Castiel's lap during the service Inias sat on Balthazar's they two youngest Novak children didn't really understand what was going on. They were two young to really understand that Mama was never coming back.

During the service Cas noticed his eldest brother's eyes on him. Castiel shivered remember Lucifer's chilling warring about watching out for Michael and Raphael.

Michael approached Castiel when the family came back home. There were many faces of people around Castiel hid in the kitchen to help with the food, and watch the kids. "Hello Cassy." There was something about his oldest brother that made him feel intimated.

Michael was a tall, serious young man with jet black hair and light green eyes. Anytime Michael looked at Cas he always felt like those eyes were looking into his soul staring it down.

"Hello Michael."

"I noticed Lucifer was missing during the service do happen to do were he went? Father didn't even seem to notice his was missing. With everyone so wrapped up in everything. Father said Lucifer probably went to grieve on his own, and didn't want anyone else to see him cry. Have you seen him?"

Castiel looked down with everything going on he hadn't really mentioned Lucifer's leaving in the middle of the night to anyone expect Balthazar. Balthazar said not to worry that Lucifer wouldn't miss Mom's service. Castiel knew better.

"N-No I haven't seen him. I don't know." The 13 year-old told his brother quickly.

"Hmmm pity. " Michael gave Cas's shoulder a slight squeeze before leaving.

Cas felt the spot on the shoulder where Michael touched him. He could have sworn it burned.

A/N: This story will be dark and angsty. Yeah Think Michael in Young John's body. I think that actor that played Michael did a good job of prorating Michael. I also felt Michael would be strong and have a commanding presence.


End file.
